Violetta Wiki:Guidelines
General Rules #First, no cursing. Profanity is not allowed on this wiki. #No inappropriate material. Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you blocked anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. #Do not erase stuff unless you know it is false. Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing or any other topic is considered vandalism. #Do not create a page with false information or a page that is completely irrelevant to Violetta, the wiki, or that centers around one's opinion on the show; also don't add unnecessary categories to pages. Adding duplicate pages is not allowed either. #No cyber-bullying. Bullying is very rude and can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude and insulting other users counts as bullying. Harassing and threatening also falls under this category. #No spamming! Spamming is posting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Commenting the same thing more than once and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points falls under the category of spamming. If you are caught down this, we will warn you and put you on probation. #If you want to delete a page, please see an admin. #Edits such as, rewording sentences, taking periods off pages and putting them back on, adding extra punctuation marks, taking off information then putting it back on, and/or adding the same information in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits to gain edits, badges, and/or points. They are not acceptable. #Do not edit other user's page. User pages are only to be edited by the user (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) If you want to edit another user's page, you must ask that user and notify an admin before. #Do not ship wars. #Do not remove templates from pages or mess up with them. #Do not rename pages into something useless. #Do not give out personal information, such as your exact location, your school's name, your full name, etc. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. *'If you have questions/problems with any of these rules see: JessyPop or MacyZC55.' Warning/Blocking Rules Every time you constantly break one of these rules, you get a warning. If you disregard the warning and continue to go against these guidelines, we will block you. The time period of a block can go from a few hours to permanently, depending on what you did. Also, if your ban is up and you still are breaking the rules we will expand the ban and soon you may even be permanently banned. *All registered users will get warnings before being blocked. Every user is entitled to a warning although some exceptions will be made. If we can tell that you are continuously disregarding these rules and purposely going against them for "fun", we may not warn you. *Registered users are allowed to argue if they are blocked without a warning. *Admins cannot use previous blocks in a different category against a user who is misbehaving in another category. For example if a user vandalizes they get a warning. If the same user curses in a comment, they get another warning because it is in a different category. *Any anonymous users who vandalizes, post inappropriate comments, or bullies anyone will be blocked. Anonymous users will only get warnings in certain cases, determined by an admin. Message Wall/Forum Rules #No inappropriate language/profanity #No irrelevant comment #Do not give out personal information #Do not offend users #Do not put down other users for stating their opinion #Comments cannot contain inappropriate content #Not one form of cyber bullying will be accepted (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating) #Do not ask questions that do not have to do with the page. #Do not post any comments that will offend anybody and/or scare someone. #Do not post any comments that may be offensive to other users #Agree to disagree with other users in a polite way #Do not post any disturbing comments #Accept the opinions of others Blog Posts Rules #No inappropriate language/profanity. #Do not give out personal information. #Do not offend users. #Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content. #No cyberbullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating). #Do not talk about any disturbing topics. #Do not make pointless blog posts. #Agree to disagree. #Accept the opinions of others. Chat Rules #Absolutely no profanity or inappropriate language. #No inappropriate topics. #Be careful with giving out personal information. #Do not offend users. #Do not scare users. #No cyberbullying (no name calling, making fun of, bullying, intimidating). #Do not talk about any disturbing topics. #Do not spam in chat! #Agree to disagree. #Accept the opinions of others. #If you ever feel uncomfortable about a certain topic being discussed, politely tell the user. If a user tells you this please respect their feelings and try to change the topic. However, the uncomfortable user should also make the option to leave chat open. If you are uncomfortable, just excuse yourself for a little while. #If someone is bothering you, quickly find a chat moderator (a user with a star next to their name) and tell them or leave the chat and send an chat moderator or admin a message on their wall. Chat Warning/Blocking Rules #Every user will start off with a warning if they break a rule. Depending on the severeness of the problem (determined by chat moderator) they will also be kicked out of the chat. #If the user comes back and continues to act up, they will be banned.